memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Royale (episode)
Episode talk page Maintenance links __TOC__ *comment-one of the best episode of TNG I ever saw. Just think of how this episode would have been on TOS with the following parts in TNG played by the following: Riker played by Kirk;Data played by Spock; Worf played by McCoy. *PS the next best TNG I saw were Parallels & The Nth Degree. :Interesting thought, there are many who think "The Royale" was lacking in the interest department (Many TOS outings like this one involved more of a climax dealing with the "godlike aliens" responsible). :In the future, comments like these would be better placed on our message area, unless you are directly mentioning information that is being added or removed from the article. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Why does it say Tobin was in Facets? Wasn't he in "Playing God"? Tiberius 07:17, 29 July 2006 (UTC) :I think your thinking of "Arjin," the trill initiate. Tobin Dax was a past Dax host, though I can understand how you misunderstood based on the odd wording here... which I shall now fix. - AJ Halliwell 07:32, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Temp Don't they have a method to make a lower absolute zero in he 23rd century? *no? absolute zero is simply absolute zero, there isn't anything colder than the complete absence of heat--[[User:Meatball|'meat']]*ball 19:58, 9 August 2006 (UTC) **But although Absolute Zero is the point where all molecules stop movement, perhaps in the 23rd-24th century, scientists formulated/innovated a way to throw molecules in reverse. If we figured out how to drive cars, ships, and any mode of transport in reverse, then we may someday figure out how to move molecules in reverse. --129.130.38.223 21:31, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ***Movement in another direction is still movement. The direction has no bearing, molecules move in many directions, not a straight line. 70.106.109.78 16:23, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Temperature Statement Dubbing Sometimes, when actors have a thick accent or they say something wrong (or if they cuss and the show airs on a network), their lines get dubbed over with a more suitable-sounding line, so why didn't Paramount dub over Geordi's statement about the impossible temperature??? ---- As soon as the producers realized the mistake, couldn't they have asked Geordi to repeat the line, but change it to "-291ºF" or "-261ºC" and use the recording to dub over the mistake? --129.130.38.223 19:02, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :maybe they have a new low temperature for absolute zero. After all, it does take place 300 years in the future.--Babaganoosh 20:33, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, and if we start here, adding that, strangely, a mistake wasn't corrected by dubbing, we could add the same to many other episodes where somebody flunked a line, pronounced a word incorrectly, identified a species by the wrong name, got planet numbers mixed up etc. It's only worth mentioning if such a mistake WAS corrected by dubbing, like with changing Constitution class to Constellation class in " . --Jörg 20:39, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::If you could go to a mirror and vocalize the following statements: :::*"261ºC" :::*"291ºC" :::...do the lip movements resemble each other well? I think they do. I understand when episode producers are concerned about matching lip movements when dubbing over a mistake, but I believe the lip movements when stating the above two temperatures match well enough, so they ought to dub it over if they haven't already. --129.130.38.223 21:36, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Fermats last theorem Actually, Fermats last theorem has been proven by the now famous mathematician Andrew Wiles. See the Wikipedia site for more info, there's even a reference to this episode here. Link: Fermats last theorem on Wikipedia – 83.77.43.186 18:35, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Pulaski Why was Pulaski credited for this episode? I don't remember where she appeared in it. Federation 06:26, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Here you go. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:38, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::Aha! The conference room. Got it! Federation 08:49, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Removed nit I've removed the following nit: :During the dice game, Data gets himself into a position where he need to roll a 6 (as a sum result of 2 dice), instead of his original goal of 7. Riker worriedly complains: "but the probability of making a 6 is '''no greater' than that of rolling a 7". He is technically correct, but would have been more accurate to state "the probability of making a 6 is explicitly less than that of 7" (see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dice#Probability). Given the context, one would expect him to use the accurate phrasing: it better supports his expressed worry.'' Pointing out an error is one thing (since he was "technically correct", it's not a mistake). Analyzing it critically is another. This is an encyclopedia, not a nitpicker's guide. --From Andoria with Love 04:22, 20 March 2008 (UTC)